


Not So Secret Santa

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Christmas Eve, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas doesn't go quite according to plan.  Finn's got a gift he doesn't want anyone to know about yet, but he can't help it if he's clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned starkurt to do this wonderful piece for me for Christmas. I am sharing it with all of you in the Fuckurt and subships fandom this Christmas -especially the Kinn fandom. Thank you so much starkurt, not only for creating this, but allowing me to share this with everyone today. Merry Christmas to all!
> 
> *note: this work is unbeta'd and as such any mistakes are my own, and I apologize for them.

There was no denying Finn Hudson loved Christmas. The week of Thanksgiving, until the first day of the new year, he listened to his Christmas playlists, he watched holiday specials and movies, ( be it on tv, or those he had on dvd, or could stream on Netflix and the like), and he drank hot chocolate with festive treats like they were a new holiday-inspired food group. Finn loved the lights on people's houses, decorating Christmas trees, pretty packages wrapped in special paper and adorned with bows, and the general feeling of the season. Another thing Finn loved about Christmas was mistletoe. 

The first Christmas that they became Hudson-Hummel's was a bit of an adjustment for everyone. The fact that Kurt was boarding at Dalton, and home on the weekends, if they were lucky, meant that a lot of the holiday preparations were saved for the weekend, or pushed back until Kurt was home for the winter break. Although Finn wasn't pleased, he understood; he wanted everyone in his new family involved with the holiday. That first weekend in December though, when Kurt came home and helped decorate the house, banishing all but one tiny piece of mistletoe, Finn couldn't help but wish they'd decorated without him. 

"What's your problem with mistletoe?" Finn huffed, his hands full of plastic versions of the plant. 

Kurt glared at Finn for a moment, before he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't particularly need to see our parents, the newlyweds, kissing anymore than necessary." One perfectly groomed eyebrow raised. "Do you? Or is the mistletoe for you? And whatever girl of the week you plan on bringing over?"

Finn refused to let Kurt know he raised a valid point. "But it's tradition."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't get behind any tradition that requires someone to kiss someone they don't want to."

"But what if it's someone you want to kiss?" Finn countered. 

"That's why I allowed one piece to be hung." Kurt turned on his heel and left the room, signaling the end of the discussion on mistletoe.

While Kurt was away at Dalton, Finn put back up the other pieces of mistletoe, but on Kurt's first night of break, he took them all back down. And so it continued in the days leading up to Christmas. Finn would strategically place mistletoe and Kurt would take it down when the quarterback wasn't around. 

***  
As the poem goes, it was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring... well most creatures weren't stirring, but a certain tall, football player was. Although he tried to be quiet, Finn was clumsy by nature, and as he tried to sneak a gift in under the tree, towards the back were it wouldn't be seen until later in the morning, he hit a branch, sending one ornament crashing to the floor where it smashed into a bunch of little pieces, and then made a couple of jingle bell ornaments tinkle in the still of the Christmas Eve darkness. 

The living room light flicked on suddenly and Finn spun around, cheeks flaming red. "Dude," he hissed. "You almost gave me a heart attack." 

"And you broke an ornament," Kurt scowled, moving closer, arms crossed. "Don't move and risk stepping on it. Let me clean it up first." 

Finn just nodded, as he waited for Kurt to come back with a dustpan and small hand held broom. He looked down as Kurt got on his knees in front of him and swept up the hundreds of tiny shards of glass. 

"You never did answer me," Kurt said as he cleaned up. "What were you doing?"

"Putting a gift under the tree," Finn mumbled, as Kurt looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment. He thought he saw a faint blush on Kurt's cheeks, but when he blinked it was gone. 

"Who was the gift for?" Kurt asked, standing up. 

Finn swallowed hard. "You." 

Kurt studied Finn for a moment before he went to the kitchen and dumped the broken ornament in the trash and returned to the living room. When he came back in, he flicked the switch for the light, and then the one for the electric, smiling as it roared to life. Kurt sat on the floor in front of the tree and patted the spot beside him. "I thought I already saw you put out my gift this evening."

The taller teen sat down, criss crossing his long legs. "You weren't supposed to know who this one was from," he shrugged. "So many of our friends have been over, including a couple of those guys from Dalton, so..." Finn trailed off. 

"Why wasn't I supposed to know who it was from?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Finn. 

Finn sighed; his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. "It's not exactly a brotherly gift."

Once again, a perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in his direction. "We're friends as well Finn, or at least, I thought we were."

"It's not really a friend gift either," Finn offered with a shrug. 

"Oh," Kurt said softly, turning back to the tree. He didn't say anything for a long time after that.

Finn got up to leave, but Kurt's hand reached out for his arm. "Don't' go yet." 

"Okay." He sat back down. "I'm sorry. I just... I didn't know what to do." 

"I know," Kurt whispered. "Since I know it's from you, can I open it now?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders; he didn't see the harm. "I guess that would be okay." He crawled under the tree and pulled out the box, careful not to knock anymore ornaments this time. "Here," he handed the parcel to Kurt. 

Kurt put the gift in his lap and stared at Finn for a few moments. "When... what... changed I guess?" 

Finn chewed on his lip and looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure. I guess it was a lot of things. You going to Dalton, and me missing you and realizing that maybe it's not because you're my brother and a friend. Or maybe it was before that, at the wedding, when I danced with you, and the way your whole face lit up, brighter than a Christmas tree, and me wanting to be the one that always made you smile like that." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't have all the answers, but I thought we could figure some of it out together." When he looked up, Finn could see tears glistening in Kurt's eyes. 

Kurt picked up the box and gave it a gentle shake, but nothing rattled. He began to open it. The paper off the box, Kurt opened the lid and discovered another box. He opened it and discovered another box, and then another. After the fourth box, inside there was a long velvet hinged case. Like you'd find a watch or a piece of jewelry in. He beamed up at Finn, before flipping the lid. Nestled inside was a white gold bracelet with a name plate that had his name inscribed with a fancy cursive script. 

"Flip it over," Finn whispered. 

On the reserve side, it simply said 'Secret Santa' and the year. "This must have cost you a fortune," Kurt said softly. He considered for a moment that it might just be costume and turn his arm green by lunch time tomorrow, but he didn't care. 

"I'd kind of saved for this." He didn't tell Kurt that the savings had originally been for an amazing Hannukah present for Rachel; that her gold star necklace, which he returned after they'd broken up when she found out he'd slept with Santana the year before, was exchange only. 

Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'm kind of wishing I'd let you keep all that mistletoe around now."

"I'd be willing to pretend if you were," Finn smiled as he leaned in. "Merry Christmas Kurt."


End file.
